psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
User talk:Ptypes
Glad to see you. If I can be of any help, please let me know. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 20:28, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Book--Question for you I was wondering why you created an article about a book? Theories of Personality (Book 2005) Is there something controversial or unique about this text? Just curious. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 19:38, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :On the Personality theories page there are books by Feist and Ryckman with the same title: Theories of Personality. The text of the new article comes from that page. I am trying to find the best way to point to articles for both books, and not entirely happy with what I've done. I could use some guidance. Ptypes 15:55, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Let me suggest we delete that page (if that is ok with you I will post a speedy deletion tag there) and then that you put a note into the reference for each citation...If you don't know how to do that, just put the notes here and let me know in which citation they go and then I will add that for you in the article on Personality theories. BTW, glad you are working on this site. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 18:04, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::I don't want to say okay delete it, because the article for the book was created by another member: Lifeartist. http://psychology.wikia.com/index.php?title=Theories_of_Personality&action=history Ptypes 23:10, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I wasn't clear. I mean delete the article you created, Theories of Personality (Book 2005) and then write out the note you think should go in each reference in the article Personality theories. Does that sound ok? Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 23:50, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I want to leave things as they are. The new page preserves the work of Lifeartist in developing the article for the Feist book. And I fixed the entries for the two books on the Personality theories page with what seems like the best solution. ::I like what you've done with the reference. I agree, the article started by Dr. Kiff (formerly Lifeartist) Personality theories should stay. We generally don't have articles about books or texts, except maybe where there is a substantial controversary, so we can delete the article that is only a citation for the book, Theories of Personality (Book 2005) since you clarified this in the article Personality theories Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 13:22, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::On second thought and review, maybe it should stay as it...it is a note worthy book. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 13:30, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm getting the feeling that you still don't realize that Dr. Kiff originally created this article, but under a different title. If you look at the "History" of Theories of Personality you will see that this is so. He is the originator of the text which I have copied below. I, in effect, just changed the title of the article. Sorry for the miscommunication. Ptypes 16:27, 11 December 2007 (UTC) '''You can discuss your views of this book' on the discussion page (Click on the discussion tab at the top of this page) Full reference for the book: Feist, J & Feist, G J.(2005)Theories of Personality.McGraw-Hill College. Publishers webpage for this book Search for this book on the internet or in libraries near you by clicking on the ISBN number. ISBN ISBN 0073191817 Brief summary of book Publication history. Please include alternative ISBN numbers where possible Reviews of this book. Please put links to existing reviews (in journals etc) or why not write your own and create a page for it? If you are the author please comment on your book :::"My bad," as "they" say. You are right, I just missed it. Thanks for the clarification. I hope that you will continue to contribute to this site. I think you could be a real asset here. Regards. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 01:11, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I do realize, now, that few books require their own article. Best wishes. Ptypes 01:38, 12 December 2007 (UTC)